


Pay the devil

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you want to work at an evil law firm, you need a good reference to get the job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay the devil

This is for [](http://joss100.livejournal.com/profile)[**joss100**](http://joss100.livejournal.com/)

Title: Pay the devil  
Author: [](http://killerweasel.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://killerweasel.livejournal.com/)**killerweasel**  
Rating: R  
Character(s): Lindsey McDonald, Harmony  
Prompt: 052. Speed Dating  insane challenge  
Word Count: 539

AU after _Dead End_

**Pay the devil**

“I never expected you to find me again.” I swear I’d been a vampire magnet for years. It had only been a one time thing. She’d been new to the city and asked if I could show her around. One thing had lead to another and I ended up with a bed full of perky vampire.

I ran my fingers through her hair as she pressed closer to me. Normally I didn’t snuggle, but it was like being in bed with a damn octopus, nothing but arms and legs wrapping me up at every turn. And considering that she could snap my neck like a twig if I really pissed her off, I just let her tangle around my body any way she wanted.

“You have no idea what I went through to track you down. First I had to travel halfway across the country and then I had to sleep with a Grebteck demon. Those guys are so gross!”

Picturing the demon she was talking about in my head, I shuddered. “You said you had a question for me, Harmony. What was it?”

She studied her nails for a second before flashing me a smile. “I want to work for Wolfram and Hart and was hoping you’d give me a recommendation.”

My eyebrows shot up. “You do understand that they want to kill me, right? You mention my name and they might just stick a stake through your heart, but not before they try to get you to tell them where I am.” Of course I wasn’t going to be here after tonight; I never stayed anywhere for too long any more, it was too dangerous, even with the tattoos.

“But you’re like notorious! It would really make me stand out above the other vampires.”

I couldn’t exactly argue with that. “And the fact that the place is evil doesn’t bother you?”

“Hello, vampire here.”

She made a rude noise before dragging her nails gently over my tattoos. I sucked in a breath as they dipped lower. “Good point.” My hands shot out, curling around her wrists. I hadn’t used any of my new strength before now and her eyes widened. “If I write it for you, you don’t try to find me again, okay?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”

As Harmony leaned in and kissed me, I felt her face shift and then her fangs sank into my lower lip. I groaned when she started to suck on the wound. Letting go of her wrists, I slid my hands up her back, settling my fingers on her shoulders. By the time she pulled away, I was starting to feel dizzy from lack of air.

I gave her a grin before licking at the tear in my lip. “I’ll do it. I can’t guarantee that you’ll get the job though.”

She let out a squeal that not only hurt my ears, but it probably had all of the dogs in the neighborhood howling their asses off and then hugged me so tightly that I swear I heard one of my ribs pop. Trying to pry her loose didn’t work at all. “Harmony, I need to breathe, loosen your damn grip.”

“Whoopsie.”

Oh yeah, she was really Wolfram and Hart material.


End file.
